


don't you know there ain't no devil?

by rainaftersnowplease



Series: doctor lawyer beggar man thief [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Featuring, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top Kara Danvers, Strap-Ons, Ye Olde Inebriated College Hookup Fic, background nia/brainy if you squint though, some of the other superfriends are in there but it's so briefly they're not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainaftersnowplease/pseuds/rainaftersnowplease
Summary: Sometimes soulmates take a little while, a little whiskey, and a little water to find each other.ORYe Olde Inebriated College Hookup Fic, ft. Unlikely Soulmate ShenanigansANDThe first installment of "doctor lawyer beggar man thief," a supercorp college AU vignette series.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: doctor lawyer beggar man thief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113047
Comments: 12
Kudos: 336





	don't you know there ain't no devil?

Kara found the necklace when she was very young.

It was a tiny thing, a sort of oblong triangle of dark gray metal hung on a tattered black bit of cordage. It had washed up onto the shore near the cottage the Danvers rented one year on the Carolina coast, glinting half buried in the sand. She’d been sprinting down the beach, her older sister Alex heaving a football into the air behind her, when she’d stepped on it. The little clasp that held the metal half-heart to the string dug into her foot and stuck there, sending Kara face-first into the wet sand. An incoming wave had washed over her after that, leaving her sputtering and yelping in the surf.

But despite its inauspicious introduction, Kara had kept the little trinket. It was plain and unassuming, a glinting but subdued necklace fit for a burgeoning middle school punk and then the baby gay high school jock she’d grown into. She taped it to her sternum on the soccer pitch and let it swing free on the tennis court, even set a county cross country record with it scraping a scar into her chest during her senior year.

By the time she went to college, the little gray hunk of metal was as part-and-parcel to Kara Danvers as her clear blue eyes or sweeping blonde hair.

Alex was three years her senior, which made Kara the Little Danvers on campus despite towering over Alex by almost four inches. It didn’t help that she tagged along behind her older sister almost wherever she went that first year. She snuck into clubs, attended raucous pre-med house parties after big exams, and tore up the tile at off-campus diners right alongside her sister, only to wake up earlier than any of her hungover companions could fathom to attend morning practice for the three sports she played.

But Alex graduated, took the MCAT, and got into med school across the country in National City, leaving Kara behind in Metropolis to finish out her remaining three years of undergrad alone. Kara kept her room in the off-campus townhouse, courtesy of some of Alex’s younger pre-med friends, though, and so life didn’t change much with her sister gone.

And she never did shake that Little Danvers nickname.

Another Friday night at Metropolis State brought another crowd of blitzed college students to the Danvers House. It was late December, the semester starting to wind to a close and the first snow of the year already fallen. And, it seemed to Kara as she climbed the slippery steps to her pulsing front door, just about everyone on campus was looking to blow off a little steam before reading week hit and finals consumed everyone’s free time.

Kara tucked her necklace under her shirt before she pushed the door open, to keep the little talisman safe from the throbbing mass of bodies and music waiting for her across the threshold. She took her heavy outer coat off in the foyer, leaving her in a red and blue striped sweater, the thump and vibe of heavy bass vibrating in her chest. She made it to the threshold of the kitchen before being noticed.

“Kara!” she wasn’t sure who yelled her name first, but a chorus followed that first exclamation and suddenly Kara found herself swept up into the party. Someone shoved a beer into her hand with a command to, “catch up, Little Danvers,” and Kara smiled around her first sip. Cheap and flowing, a broke student’s favorite liquor. She finished that first one and found a second before heading further into the fray.

She did manage to part the waves of humanity in her living room and make it outside to the small patio area, at least. The space was cold but covered by an awning, and someone had lit a fire in the firepit, too. Kara spotted a tall, familiar silhouette and made a beeline for her friends.

“Hey, look who finally decided to show up!” James caught her by the shoulder as she walked into the glow of the firelight, pulling her into a half hug that she gratefully returned.

She felt at home out here: tall, dark, and handsome James at her side, scruffy-chinned Winn next to him. Nia was on the ground, her booted feet stretched out towards the fire and a very drowsy Brainy lolling his head against her shoulder. James’s older sister Kelly leaned up against the fence across the fire from Kara, nursing a cocktail from a pint glass but overall seeming more sober than the rest.

“I’m never taking a late lab like this again,” she groused, and took another pull off her beer. James laughed in his deep, rich voice and clapped her shoulder blade in commiseration. He was even taller than Kara, and she squinted up into the dark to find his eyes below the yellow band of his beanie. They were a little glassy – it seemed the rest of them had started well before her.

“So how is everyone? Ready for reading week?” she asked. Kelly laughed softly from across the fire. Nia flinched so hard that Brainy jerked awake with a snort. Winn groaned from his seat in a lawn chair on James’s other side. He dropped his face into his free hand, running his fingers through his short brown hair and then down his neck and across his stubbled jaw.

“Don’t remind me,” he complained. “I’m _definitely_ going to fail organic chem.”

“Can’t be that bad,” Kara said. Winn made an indignant noise around a sip of beer, then swallowed hard and removed his index finger from the neck of the bottle to point at her.

“It _is_ that bad,” he insisted. “Everyone’s fucked – there’s someone destroying the curve and like two thirds of the class is going to fail because of it.”

“Fucking curve wreckers,” James said, a little more vitriol in his voice than was strictly necessary. “Someone ought to teach them how to take one for the team. Class solidarity and all that.”

“Hell yeah,” Winn said, buoyed by James’s backup. They bumped fists sloppily in the dark, and Kelly scoffed and rolled her eyes from the other side of the firepit.

Kara laughed along with or maybe at them, it didn’t matter. She was there, with her friends in her backyard, a cold beer in – she went to take another sip and found only the last of the carbonated suds at the bottom of the bottle. Damn.

“I gotta get a refill,” she announced then, slipping out from under James’s arm. “Anybody else?”

Her friends waived her off, all sufficiently lubricated for the time being.

Kara walked back to the house, head already buzzing from her two drinks, and she remembered then that lunch had been over eight hours ago. It triggered another direction for her quest into the house: find snacks.

Finding food meant braving the pile of people in the living room to get back to the kitchen, so Kara took a deep breath and wove her way through the mass of bodies. As she neared the center of it, though, more than just the music’s bass and the loud thrum of conversation could be heard. Instead, a rhythmic chanting and smacking of hands on the dining table thumped out to her. Kara pushed her way through the final row of people just in time to catch the end of the spectacle.

Two people sat at her dining table, a man and a woman across from each other. Three shot glasses and a beaker full of beer – that’s future doctors for you – sat in front of each of them, all of the shots taken and upturned on the table. The man, his back to Kara, hacked out a cough before reaching for his glass, but he was already behind.

The woman, her slender fingers white-knuckled around the top half of her beaker, tipped her head back as she demolished the beer, her wavy black hair hanging down her back with a sleek sort of weight as her sharp jaw and regal neck pulled taut with swallows. And she stood as she drank, her shirt riding up her pale, slender midriff the higher her arm took her glass. She finished the drink before her opponent was half done with his, upturning the beaker onto the table with a resolute slam and smiling through parted, panting lips still shining from drink. A dark red stamp of lipstick shone on the lip of the beaker in the light from the cheap chandelier above the table, matching the press of her lips. A cheer went up from the gathered crowd of inebriated partygoers. The guy in front of her threw up his hands in defeat, and the woman laughed, dark green eyes sparkling.

The whole spectacle was, unironically, the hottest thing Kara Danvers had ever seen.

The woman caught her staring, of course. Made eye contact like she’d forgotten everything about decimating the now-sulking frat bro as soon as Kara had caught her eye, and ran a hand through her hair, bunching it at the back of her skull and then letting it cascade down her back.

So Kara did the first thing that came to her buzzing brain: smiled as rakishly as she could and winked. The woman’s lips stretched into another smile, this one smaller, almost coy. Someone behind her tapped her bicep with a red solo cup, and she took it without taking her eyes off Kara. When Kara didn’t break eye contact either, the woman raised one delicate eyebrow at her.

Kara forgot about finding snacks pretty quickly after that.

“You here on your own?” she asked when she’d rounded the table.

“No, I brought a friend,” the woman said. She waived her hand dismissively in the direction of the rest of the party. “She’s around somewhere.”

Up this close, looking at her made it a little hard for Kara to breathe. She was a little shorter than Kara, and not afraid to use the difference to look up through her thick lashes with those big green eyes. Her lips were red with smudged lipstick but still shining, and Kara didn’t think she was quite this drunk, but she wanted to touch them.

“I’m Kara,” she said instead, offering a hand between them. The woman looked between her outstretched fingers and her face, arms crossed and that soft, smudged lower lip between her teeth. Kara swallowed.

“Lena,” the woman said finally, taking Kara’s hand. Her fingers were a bit cold still, but her palm was warm against Kara’s.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. This your first pre-finals rager at D House?” Kara mused, holding onto Lena’s hand for just a little longer than strictly necessary for a friendly introduction. But when they pulled away from each other, Lena didn’t recross her arms, leaning back against the breakfast bar instead with her hands at her sides, thumbs stuck into the belt loops on her blue jeans.

“And would you know if it was?” Lena asked sharply. But she was smiling, a flash of white teeth and the cutest dimple pressing into her right cheek. Kara found herself smiling right back, leaning into Lena’s space just that little bit more without thinking about it like a magnet drawn to its twin.

“Well,” she equivocated, “I do try to keep track of pretty girls who frequent my house. You know, for science and whatnot.”

“You’re _that_ Kara,” Lena said. Kara dipped her head and flapped her hand for flourish in a mock bow. “How tall is your sister?”

The question froze her in confusion for a moment. And Kara noticed then how close she’d drifted into Lena’s space. Close enough to see the little starburst of blue-gray at the center of her green, green eyes.

“What,” she blinked dumbly. Lena smiled a little wider, both dimples popping now.

“They call you Little Danvers, right?”

“Oh!” Kara perked up. “Yeah I’m just the younger sister, that’s why the name.”

But the name gave her an idea, too. A stupid one. One she was a little too drunk and a little too attracted to a stranger not to pursue.

“There’s nothing else small about me, I promise you.”

It even _sounded_ stupid leaving her mouth, and the next few seconds stretched a little longer before Lena lifted her chin. How she managed to look down her nose at Kara despite being several inches shorter, Kara didn’t know.

“Is that a boast, Danvers?” she asked archly. Pushed off the counter and pressed closer to Kara, her pretty red smile just a breath away. “Or is that a challenge?”

Kara’s room was the biggest one upstairs, since she’d inherited it from Alex that year. She’d shunted her big king bed into a corner to give herself more floor space on the reddish carpet for calisthenics. The wall space was packed with bookshelves, and an old writing desk took residence under the room’s only window.

Lena was on her again before she could take any of the scenery in, though. Her lips were sure and soft and tasted of grapefruit vodka, sharp and heady. Her tongue was hot in Kara’s mouth, and each swipe of it chased another pulse of arousal down Kara’s spine.

Lena rucked Kara’s sweater up a bit, ran her blunt nails over Kara’s stomach, and swallowed Kara’s resulting whine in another kiss. Kara smacked a hand back against the door behind her, searching for the knob there.

“Wait,” she told Lena between kisses. “Just a second, look.”

Lena stopped, shot her gaze down to Kara’s hip, where her hand was curled around the knob. Kara thumbed the little lock button and pressed it in, then turned the knob to unlock it and opened the door again just a crack.

“I’m gonna lock it so we won’t be interrupted, but you’re not locked in, okay?”

Lena smiled up at her, squinting her eyes in assessment. Her lipstick was smudged to hell now, and Kara was probably wearing some of it herself.

“How chivalrous,” Lena drawled. She put her own hand over Kara’s on the doorknob, thumb over thumb, and shut the door. Clicked the lock back into place. Kara laughed, a little breathless.

“I should probably ask how drunk you are now, too. Before we go any further.”

Lena hummed, considering again. Her eyes never left Kara’s, two deep pools of blue-gray-green that made Kara’s head spin a little to look at. Kara opened her mouth but stifled the panting that clawed up her throat.

“Drunk enough to want to hook up with a stranger,” she said finally. “Sober enough to know that’s what I’m doing.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means you should start kissing me again.”

“Oh.”

“ _Oh._ ” Lena teased, a smile tugging at her lips. She closed the gap between them herself, kissing Kara firmly enough to jumpstart her back into action.

Kara stooped suddenly, breaking their kiss for just a moment to grab at Lena’s thighs. She hoisted Lena aloft, bracing her forearms under Lena’s legs.

“ _Oh_ ,” Lena said, again. No tease this time, just a breathless mix of surprise and approval. And Kara surged to meet it, carried Lena to her bed and leaned a knee into the duvet to lower her carefully to the mattress.

She was soft beneath Kara, all yielding curves and canting hips as they kissed. And she was warm, skin scorching against Kara’s palms when she skimmed them up Lena’s sides under her tee shirt. Kara pushed the shirt up as she went, and Lena sighed into her mouth and relaxed beneath her.

“There you go,” Kara said gently. She pressed her thumbs into Lena’s ribs, just below her breasts. And Lena sighed again, palming at Kara’s shoulders for a few squeezes before sliding her hands into Kara’s wavy blonde hair.

She kept her hands on Kara’s scalp, scratching gently with a hum of approval when Kara broke off their kisses to press her lips along Lena’s jaw, down her neck. She left a little bit of Lena’s own lipstick behind her in a faint smudgy trail of kisses and licks.

Kara pulled back then to get Lena’s shirt off the rest of the way, and the sight that greeted her froze the breath in her lungs. Lena, flushed and panting on her bed, a trail of red smattered down her neck and none of the color left on her pretty parted lips. Her black hair fanned out in a halo around her face. She wore a necklace of some kind, with a pendant nestled on her sternum, but Kara was too preoccupied with her gently heaving breasts threatening to spill from her lacy bra to pay it much heed.

“Shit,” Kara said. She thumbed along Lena’s lower lip. “You’re beautiful.”

Lena smiled coyly out of one side of her mouth, her cheeks coloring just enough to tell Kara she was affected by the praise. She hoisted herself up by Kara’s belt loops and then worked to undo her own bra.

“I’m already in your bed,” Lena chuckled. “You don’t have to keep making the sale.”

Kara frowned. She knew, from experience and just good sense, that some people didn’t like affection in their hookups, preferred them as clean and dirty as their random nature suggested. And maybe, she thought, hovering over Lena’s smiling mouth, she was just one of them. But that tinge of pink still dusted Lena’s cheeks, and Kara wondered if maybe her bashfulness was because she liked the praise a little too much to admit. And Kara? Kara was good at the casual affection of easy praise.

So she touched Lena’s lip again, gently pressing the pad of her thumb down into the softness of it until Lena opened her mouth.

“Pretty girl,” she said. Lena swallowed, and the tip of her tongue brushed Kara’s thumb at the end of it. Kara leaned down and kissed her, moving her thumb down Lena’s chin and then down the front of her neck. Pushed her back down onto the bed with the same hand pressed on her collarbone, fingers just off-kilter from the smooth cylinder of her throat. Lena went, mouth open and pliant beneath Kara’s kiss. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Lena moaned, a soft sound from deep in her throat, and Kara knew she was right.

She unbuttoned Lena’s jeans with one hand, but needed both to tug them down her hips. She took her underwear with them, a pair of lacy blue boyshorts that Kara deposited on her floor, still wrapped in Lena’s jeans.

“Can I go down on you?” Kara asked, already palming at Lena’s thighs once she’d settled on top of her again. She wanted to pull them apart, wanted to watch her fingers sink into the soft, pale flesh there as Lena opened for her. Lena looked down at her, some last bit of tension still in her hips with her knees propped up around Kara’s torso.

“I promise I’m good at it,” Kara said with a smile, keeping her tone friendly. It worked: Lena laughed and rolled her eyes and let her knees fall open so Kara could settle herself more fully between her legs.

She took her time with Lena’s belly, first. Planted kisses just under her ribs and held her hips down when she started to squirm at the sensation. Scraped her teeth along each of Lena’s hipbones in turn and reveled in the breathy whining Lena rewarded her with. And then Kara settled down between Lena’s thighs to nose her way to her center, Lena’s long legs propped comfortably over her shoulders.

Kara moved a bit quicker then, licked her from cunt to clit with a firm stroke that had Lena’s thighs tightening around her ears and a sweet, choked cry leaping from Lena’s throat. The sound did something twisty and not entirely unpleasant to Kara’s chest, and she chased the feeling with another hard lick into Lena’s cunt, drowned in it again and again until her mouth was so full of Lena she had to swallow.

She’d been neater, giving head in the past. But now she was too eager to be artful, wanting to start another lick before she’d finished the last, and if Lena disapproved of her greedy tongue, she had a funny way of showing it: grinding against Kara’s face and swiping wetness across her chin. And Kara listened, to the way Lena’s belly shook at each pass of Kara’s tongue over her clit, to how her hands twisted in the sheets first before she worked up the nerve – or lost the inhibition not to – thread her fingers through Kara’s hair instead.

And then Lena said her name. Her high, breathy voice bent the vowels into shapes it hadn’t before, and Kara had to rip her mouth away from sucking at Lena’s clit to let out a gasp as the sound ripped the air from her lungs.

“Don’t you stop,” Lena panted above her, one hand clutching in her hair. Kara apologized by sealing her lips around Lena’s clit and sucking hard enough that Lena’s back bowed off the bed.

Lena cursed as she came, just once, a quick, “fuck –” that choked off into a breath she held high in her throat. Kara licked at her through it, tongue gentle around her clit as she came down.

“Told you,” Kara said. She wiped her wet chin and cheeks on her sleeve as she crawled up Lena’s body. Lena laughed, a little breathless but still derisive.

“So it _was_ a boast, downstairs,” she said. When Kara got to hovering over her face, her eyes were still closed. “Just give me a couple seconds, here. I’ll return the favor.”

Kara frowned, though Lena couldn’t see it.

“You don’t think I’m done, do you?” she asked. She pressed a kiss to Lena’s jaw, where it met her ear. “Can you go again?”

She skimmed her fingers up Lena’s hips, thumbed at her ribs. Touching her sent little zips of electricity up Kara’s fingers, and they flexed into Lena’s skin beyond her control, greedy and grasping. Lena didn’t seem to mind, breathing shakily still and starting to squirm in her hips the longer Kara held her pinned to the bed.

“Yeah, I can go again,” she said finally. Opened her eyes to look right into Kara’s and smirk, cocking an eyebrow in challenge. “Let’s see it, Danvers.”

“Oh you’re in for it now,” Kara said, smiling back. Lena seemed to like that, her smile growing until Kara connected their lips again.

But then Kara disengaged, scooted off the bed, undoing the button and zipper on her jeans as she went. Lena sat up on an elbow to watch her dig in her bedside table for her harness. She held it up to Lena, raising her eyebrows in askance. And Lena’s mouth dropped open for a moment before she caught it, schooled it back into a thin smile. A hungry-eyed nod.

“I’ve got a couple,” Kara said, pointing to the drawer. She shook the harness in her hand, letting the metal of it jingle against itself. “You wanna pick one while I get this thing on?”

She tried to ignore Lena peering into her toy drawer as she shucked out of her jeans and underwear, but wasn’t entirely successful. Lena folded herself up, lean calves tucked under her thighs, to take a look at Kara’s toys. She tucked her hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering on her neck afterwards as she considered, and Kara got stuck looking at her until she shifted to pull one of the toys out of the drawer. Kara snapped back into action then, pulling the last of the straps taut around her hips and pulling her sweater off just as Lena turned to look at her with her choice.

“ _That’s_ what you’ve been keeping under that sweater?” she asked. She sounded almost hurt, as though Kara remaining clothed during the first part of their encounter was a personal affront.

“Uh,” Kara hedged, halting in her tracks but letting her bra fall to the floor to complete her segue into undress. “Yes?”

She looked down. Her Adonis line pointed softly to her pelvis as it disappeared beneath the straps of her harness, just barely visible – the upside of going half a day without eating, she supposed – but the ladder of muscle over her belly was fairly undefined at the moment. She was carrying extra weight now in a bulking cycle, coming down from the cardio-heavy soccer season and preparing for a more strength-oriented spring softball season. If anything, Kara had felt bloated and decidedly unsexy for the better part of a month now.

But Lena’s eyes darkened as she watched all the same, and Kara was struck with the distinct impression of some kind of great cat staring at a prey animal. Her pulse quickened, and she swallowed down a little shiver. Lena tossed the toy to her and she caught it with shaking fingers.

“If you’re not inside me in the next 60 seconds, Danvers, I swear to _god_ –”

“Okay, all right, I get it,” Kara laughed. She fitted the dildo – a decently large dark blue affair with a little upward curve in the shaft – into the harness and then bounded back to the bed. The toy bobbed stupidly between her legs, but Kara had focus only for coming to tower over Lena again. For leaning down to kiss her eager lips while she pressed her back down into the mattress.

It was the third time now, Kara coming to settle between Lena’s thighs and lick into her mouth with the intent for more. Lena bracketed her hips with her knees, keeping her in place as she deepened their kisses with a firmer nip to Kara’s bottom lip and a contented hum in her throat. It felt _good_ , but more than that it felt familiar, the way they fit together like gears with their teeth in each other, made for frictional motion.

She rutted her hips a little mindlessly, Lena’s soft body beneath her giving gentle but insistent encouragement. There was one moment, a little hiccup, when the dry toy stuck and dragged along Lena’s belly in an unpleasantly painful way. Lena hissed and Kara bucked away from her to apologize, only to be dragged back down by the back of her neck and see her sputtering shushed in the warm heat of another kiss. And Kara let herself be led, fisted the dildo in one hand to guide it down between Lena’s legs. Let the slow rhythm her hips seemed to find by memory when Lena kissed her again drag the head and shaft through Lena’s growing wetness.

Oh, and Lena _liked_ that, Kara found. She whimpered so sweetly when the blunt tip nudged into her clit that Kara did it again, on purpose, and moved her lips to Lena’s jaw just to free up her mouth to make the sound again. She kept doing it, until Lena’s whine was more frustration than appreciation. Until the friction of each swipe of the toy through her wet folds was nearly nonexistent.

Kara leaned back to guide the head of the dildo lower when it happened. She twisted and rose just enough that the little metal pendant around her neck skated up Lena’s sternum. There was a click, just as Kara started to ease inside, and they both looked down to the spot.

Their two little pendants hung suspended from the cord of Kara’s necklace, stuck together to form a perfect little magnetic heart.

Much, much later, Kara will claim that this was the moment she knew there was going to be more to them than a one-night stand. That she believed in fate and destiny and love at first sight and all of that, and she _did_. But she’ll also be lying.

All she felt at that moment was a brief twinge of confusion, and then Lena’s dark forest of a gaze was on her and she _pushed_. Sunk into her slowly. Watched Lena’s mouth widen as she took Kara all the way to the hilt without looking away.

“Fuck,” and Kara only knew the curse was hers because Lena laughed around a little whimper of pleasure after she said it.

And she couldn't _feel_ it, obviously, inside. But Lena was hot beneath her and Kara had to consciously move her hips to drag the toy back out of her for another thrust, and so she opened her mouth again anyway.

“Holy _fuck_.”

“Dunno about that,” Lena teased, her voice still tight but coherent. “But it’s fine so far.”

And that good-natured ribbing rankled something in Kara’s spine, icy adrenaline sluicing down her back and settling in her hips with the pins-and-needles need to _move_. She pressed up to her palms from her elbows, caging Lena’s head between her forearms and giving her hips more leverage.

“How’s this, then?” she asked. Jogged her hips forward sharply and made Lena take her length to the base.

And Lena moaned. Not a breathy stutter of air but a full-throated groan of approval. Kara pumped her hips again, chasing the sound, Lena’s soft thighs cushioning her rough thrusts each time she bottomed out.

“Better,” Lena gasped. Her nails dug into Kara’s shoulder on her next thrust, and Kara hissed out a moan of her own at the little pinpricks of pain. “ _Fuck,_ Kara.”

And there was her name again, bent around Lena’s tongue, and Kara felt herself bend, too. She dropped her forehead into Lena’s neck, panted against her sweat-slick skin and kept up the rhythm of her hips with Lena’s thundering pulse beating against her temple.

Kara had always been a team player, more comfortable with others than she ever could be with just herself. And this felt the same, this confluence of movement between them as they chased Lena’s orgasm together. She raked her teeth over Lena’s shoulder and told her so, in a halting voice strained with effort.

“That’s it, babe,” Kara said, rolling the endearment off her tongue without thought. She was a little lost now, listening to Lena moan around the teeth she sunk into her lower lip. “Taking me so well, _god_.”

Lena whimpered at that, a sound that perked up both Kara’s ears and her intuition. She decided to test her weight on her hunch, nipping at Lena’s ear. She propped back up on one hand, taking Lena’s chin between her thumb and forefinger with the other.

“Look at me,” she ordered, and watched Lena’s dark eyes focus on command. Kara disguised a shiver in another jostle of hips. “There you are.”

She couldn’t pull back as far, leveraged on just one hand and not wanting to anchor any harder on Lena’s face. So she rolled her hips instead, pushing just to move the toy inside her enough to be noticed. To be paid attention to.

“Look at you,” she said. Lena’s mouth was open already with her heavy breathing, and Kara ran her thumb over her bottom lip more reverently than the situation really called for. But Lena didn’t object. She just watched Kara from beneath her, hands in a loose hold on Kara’s waist and breath catching with every new roll of Kara’s hips. “You look so pretty like this.”

A faint blush rose in Lena’s cheeks, deepening the exertive flush already spread from her chest to her ears. This was dangerous territory to enter with a stranger, the tidal push and roll of her hips and the look of near-veneration she cast down. But Lena just looked right back at her, luxuriated in the slow, deep fucking and kept her eyes open and watching, almost daring Kara to take the issue further.

And then Kara ground _just so_ into Lena’s clit on her next thrust, and Lena’s eyes rolled back a little, and she was so damn beautiful that the choice was really made for Kara after that.

“Good _girl_ ,” she praised. She said it with her chest, catching even herself off-guard with the intent behind it, and found that she couldn’t stop there. “You gonna come for me now?”

Her thumb slipped into Lena’s mouth, just at the edge of her bottom teeth. Lena’s tongue pushed up into the pad of the finger, lips sucking around it almost instinctively when she bit down to stifle another moan. And if there’d been any more pressure on Kara’s own clit from the strap, she swore she’d have come herself just from the visual.

And when Lena came a few moments later, her mouth opening again for what was almost a shout, Kara’s thumb slid off her teeth and pressed into the inside of her cheek. And that _did_ do it: sent Kara into a little stomach-flipping, held-breath and bitten-lip orgasm of her own. And that – that –

“Wow,” she said. Extracted her hand from Lena’s mouth and sat back a little from her body to catch her breath. Their conjoined pendants hung between them in the afterglow, swinging quietly with their breathing. And it was all Kara could say, in the end, even when Lena opened those green, green eyes again to stare at her, slack-jawed and adorably sleepy:

“Just. Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please yell at me in the comments, or on Tumblr @ rainaftersnowplease.


End file.
